A self-locking button is a button having a locking mechanism. During use, the button is pressed down by hand and then the pressure from the hand is released; the button does not spring up completely, but is in a locked state. At this time, a circuit connected to the button is switched on and remains in this state. The button will only spring up completely once the button has been pressed down by hand again, so that the circuit is disconnected. However, self-locking buttons in the prior art have a complex structure, and a relatively short mechanical lifespan, about 500,000 times.